DATE THE BOY, KISS THE GIRL
by Mee-na
Summary: Shaolan and Sakura' story when they were seventeen. Their first date and Kiss?


DATE THE BOY, KISS THE GIRL  
Card Captor Sakura Fan Fiction  
By Mee-nameena_hello@thaimail.com  
Home Page: http://www.geocities.com/passto2001/Main.html  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is CLAMP's Original work. All characters Viz. Video, etc., are CLAMP's properties, which are used without permission. So the fictions are reserved for Entertainment Purpose Only. Card Captor Sakura Copy Right by CLAMP, First Published by Kodansha Co. Ltd. 1996  
  
Acknowledgment:  
Special Thanks To:  
* CLAMP: For creating the wonderful story.  
* All Home pages that give me the chance to post my fiction.  
  
Very Special Thanks To:   
* All reader  
  
The song: Kiss The Girl  
Music ~ Alan Menken  
Lyrics ~ Howard Ashman  
Performed by ~ Samuel E. Wright  
-------------------------   
All event in this fiction refers to the Card Captor Sakura comic books only, thus characters from animation or movies will not be reserved  
------------------------------------------------------------  
DATE THE BOY, KISS THE GIRL  
By Mee-nameena_hello@thaimail.com  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Saturday late night. Tomoeda was covered with the dark blue color of the night sky and the pallid brightness of the night stars. At the Kinomoto's resident Tomoyo was sitting in Sakura's room, twinkle of exultation in her glorious violet eyes. She looked at Sakura, whom was standing in front of her, wearing the light pink one-pieced dress she had done for her dear friend.   
  
"Sakura-chan, you're very cute!" Tomoyo exclaimed with exhilaration.   
  
"T-Thank you, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura tittered softly, blushing. For seven years Tomoyo had been acting as her personal designer, since she had began to capture the Clow cards, and now Tomoyo still did the duty very well, on the other hand Sakura still committed to wear all the stylist outfit Tomoyo made very well too.   
  
"I am very happy that I could make this outfit for your first date with Li-kun. I can bet he will dying to kiss you!" Tomoyo gave Sakura a big fascinating smile then started to move into her daydream mode, "and I will never miss to tape the wonderful kissing scene. The title will be 'Sakura-chan in the first date with Li-kun'. Ah! I am so happyyy."   
  
"T-T-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura blushed furiously.  
  
"Why your face is so red? Are you all right?" Seeing Sakura's face got red, Kero, who was sitting on the bed, asked.  
  
Tomoyo sprained to Kero with a big delicate smile on her face. "Sakura-chan is shy, Kero-chan."  
  
"Shy? Why?"  
  
"Because we are talking about Li-kun will kiss Sakura-chan tomorrow make Sakura-chan flush, Kero-chan." Tomoyo smiled then answered his question.  
  
"Kiss? Just Sakura's mouth will attach with Li boy's mouth can make Sakura flush?" Kero gave Tomoyo an ingenuous interrogation.  
  
"KERO-CHAN!!" Cherry-red Sakura shouted, interrupting Kero's curious statement. She grasped a pillow and started to use it to beat Kero to death.  
  
"Ack! Wha-what??" Still confused why the girl had to embarrass, Kero asked whilst ducking Sakura's pillow attacks for his life. Tomoyo just giggled at the scene.  
  
To Sakura, she had never thought about kissing with the boy before. Yesterday her boyfriend, Li Shaolan, had asked her out for a date, and this was their first date since the boy had came back to Japan. Actually it could be counted as their rightfully real first date. And Tomoyo, as ever, requested to help her to prepare for the first date.  
  
"Sakura-chan, it is time to go to bed," Tomoyo reminded Sakura. "You'll have to wake up early tomorrow remember?"   
  
"Um," Sakura nodded. Preparing to sleep, She said, "Good night, Tomoyo-chan. Kero-chan." She turned off the light in her room.  
  
"Good night, Sakura-chan, Kero-chan," Tomoyo replied, lying on her dear friend's side, sharing the bed.  
  
"Good night," said Kero, lying himself on Sakura's pillow.  
  
The three lie in the dark room. With Kero light sort and Tomoyo's calm breath, Sakura could tell they already felt asleep. Only Sakura that still could not sleep in the darkroom. Her face was red and her heart was beating aloud.   
  
[I can bet he will be dying to kiss you!] What Tomoyo had said kept replaying in her head. Sakura's right hand absentmindedly touched her lower lip.  
  
Ho-EEE!!! Sakura screamed silently. She could not throw away the thought. What am I thinking!? We just can't! It's our first date, I mean... I mean it's too fast! Sakura turned to her side, trying hard to subdue the thought.   
  
Even so, a moment later Sakura caught some Z's.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Sunday was the best day in a week of all people. Absolutely it was a nice day in a week to date too.  
  
A young man named Li Shaolan, who dressed in light green shirt and deep blue Jean, was standing in front of Kinomoto's resident. He was very nervous. He had come to her home before when he had been young. It was funny that he had not been nervous this much. Maybe because it was their first date…  
  
Shaolan turned red with the thought. He shook his head violently; trying to threw away the nervousness he had. He ran his right hand to the doorbell of the Kinomoto's resident and pressed it, causing the pealing sound reverberated thought over the Kinomoto's resident.   
  
"Yes?" the voice answered from the other side of the door.   
  
Shaolan remembered the voice. It was the voice of his permanent opponent since he had first come to Japan.  
  
The one who opened the door was a man. The man was much taller than Shaolan. He had deep black hair and eyes. It was Kinomoto Touya. The young man knitted his eyebrows when he saw the brat.   
  
Touya and Shaolan exchanged the morning greeting glare for a while before Touya said, "What do you want?" Touya asked not friendly.  
  
"I have an appointment with Sakura." Shaolan replied with not less unfriendly than Touya.  
  
Touya's blood vein popped up suddenly when he heard what the young man had answered him. "Oh, she does?" Touya asked flatly with hostile mischief in his voice.  
  
"Yes, she does," Shaolan replied with even but firm tone.  
  
They continued to trade another glare to each other. Defending his territory still, Touya absolutely had not any intention to call his little sister for the brat. However, Shaolan also had not any intention to back off.  
  
Sakura ran hurriedly to downstairs. She had not finished prepare herself when she heard the ringing sound. She supposed it was her boyfriend. With Tomoyo's help, she quickly finished dressing and ran from her room to downstairs to meet him. Sakura took aback instantly when she saw how intense fighting glare Touya and Shaolan was having.  
  
"Shaolan-kun?" Sakura called tentatively. She did not sure if she should intervene their fighting or not.  
  
Snapping from the fight, Shaolan's eyes focused on his girlfriend. His eyes widened, his face was red and his mouth hung down a little. She looked very beautiful in the dress. "G-Good morning, S-Sakura." Shaolan uttered.  
  
Smiling shyly at Shaolan, she noticed how cute he was. Sakura blushed with the thought. "Good morning, Shaolan-kun. Y-You like it?" Sakura asked the young man, extending her arms to her sides loosely to give Shaolan clear version of hers.  
  
Shaolan nodded meekly. "Yes, you… you look b-b-beautiful." He blushed deeper with the statement.  
  
Sakura was also cherry-red not less than Shaolan. "T-Thank you, Shoalan-kun. I'm really glad that you like."  
  
The couple blushed in deep color of red. They looked down at the floor, too shying to look at each other's face. And the scene irritated the big brother a lot.   
  
"Hey! Monster," he loudly called his little sister, cutting off the shy moment between the couple.  
  
"Sakura is Not monster!" Sakura shouted back in automatic response. Honestly! It did not matter how many years past, her big brother still called her monster. She was NOT a monster! Sakura thought.  
  
"Comes home at dinner time." Frowning, Touya commanded, then he wheeled and stomped away, leaving the couple.  
  
"Ho-e?" Sakura blinked and then answered, "Yes, Onii-chan." Sakura turned to Shaolan, smiling. The uneasy shy moment was vanished. "Can we go, Shaolan-kun?"  
  
"Sure," Shaolan curved his lips up slightly. "Where do you want to go?" he asked as they were walking out of the Kinomoto's resident.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan said this week has a good movie that we shouldn't miss, and she already got the tickets for us." Sakura said. She pulling out couple of movie tickets from her handbag, presenting him the evidence.  
  
Shaolan took a good at the tickets in Sakura's hand and read the series of alphabets that was printed on them. "11 A.M at the Tomoeda theater?" Then Shaolan looked at his wristwatch. It was 10.34 A.M. "We have not much time left but I think we can go to the theater on time."  
  
Sakura nodded, smiling, as they headed to the theater.   
  
Shaolan was glad that he was given a clue. Actually he had nervous for the reason that he did not know how the date was doing, and he did not have much people to advice him. He inwardly thanked Tomoyo for her assistance.  
  
The Couple did not notice that not so far behind them Kero and Tomoyo were coming after them.   
  
"Ahhh." Tomoyo uttered dreamily but kept her voice soft, as she did not want the couple to be aware of them. "Sakura-chan's really cuteee."  
  
"Heh-heh-heh," Kero snickered; playing spy was exciting him a lot. "It's going to be fun. Let see how the date with Li boy going."   
  
Tomoyo and Kero exchange a grin. They nodded to each other wittily and continued to follow the couple.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Tomoeda Theater was the one of many high standard theaters in Tomoeda. However the main prominent point that could be districted the theater from others was the hi-tech sound system which effective booted the reality of the movies. And the theater also located near Tomoeda Marine life museum, which was the place that collected and displayed the thousand species of the underwater life to people whom interest. Furthermore now the museum was having The Little Mermaid figured skate show.  
  
"Ho-eee," Sakura sighed with relieved as they sat on their seat in the theater. "I'm glad we could come here on time."  
  
"Um," Shaolan nodded in agree.   
  
The Spy Tomoyo and Kero were sitting not to far behind them.  
  
The light in the theater began to fad and then everything was dark. It was time the movie to be shown.   
  
The movie was a western romance story. It was about a man and a woman that at first were rivals. They competed to each other for progression in their business and deadly not liked each other. However as it was a destiny, the man and the woman involuntarily had to join with each other for a project. It made them to get closer to each other and fell in love at last.  
  
"I love you," the man in the movie said.  
  
"I love you too," the woman amorously replied back.   
  
Their heads slowly drew to each other, closing their eyes, lips touched.  
  
"This's called kissing?" whispered Kero, not wanting Sakura and Li boy to aware of them. For him that only knew something called kissing was just 'mouths attaching', the scene was some how added up his knowledge.  
  
"It's some kind of showing affectionate between lovers, Kero-chan," Tomoyo explained.   
  
"Ohhh! So Sakura and Li boy' mouths'll attach like this??" Kero asked curiously.  
  
Tomoyo beamed, "We'll see! Ahh it's like girlish comics!"  
  
On the other hand, Sakura blushed instantly when she watched the scene. The thought of Tomoyo's speech about kissing assaulted her. HO-EEE!!!! Sakura screamed silently, W-W-What am I thinking!? She shook her head very violently, trying to throw the thought off her head.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Shaolan asked softly, turning to his girlfriend.  
  
"Ah! Nothing! Nothing! Watch the movie!" said Sakura.   
  
Shaolan blinked twice, confusing. He did not asked anything further, then turned his attention back to the movie.  
  
Pretending that she was watching the movie, Sakura glanced at her boyfriend by the corner of her eyes. With the dim light from the movie, she could not help but cast her eyes on his lips. She wondered how was it like... kissing Shaolan. Realizing where she was looking at, Sakura blushed deeper and quickly looking down on her lap, embarrassing. Sakura thanked God that the theater was dark, so Shaolan could not see how badly her cheeks were burning.  
  
When the movie ended, the couple walked out of the theater. "The movie was good," Shaolan commented.  
  
"Y-yes," Sakura nodded, she was still blushing lightly at the thought of kissing scene. "Umm... Where will we go next, Shaolan-kun?"  
  
Shaolan seemed to think a minute and suggested, "what about Tomoeda Marine life museum?"  
  
Sakura beamed and nodded. "Okay!"  
  
The couple had lunch at a cafe in the Tomoeda Marine life museum. Even it was a little cafe but the environment in the caf? was nice. As the caf? was inside the Marine life museum, the place was surrounding with various species of underwater life, which were displayed well-designedly in water pillars.   
  
As predictable, Tomoyo and Kero also had lunch not far away from the couple too.  
  
After finished they took a good survey of the museum, admiring all of the marine life that to be displayed. Then the couple went to see the Little Mermaid figured skate show since every body who had watched the show said in the same that the show was great.  
  
The show was interesting. The little mermaid princess, the sea king, the sea witch, the human prince and various kinds of fishes were all esthetically gliding on the ice. The nice songs also well lifted the worthy of the show.  
  
The last shot, the little mermaid princess became human, with the help from the sea king. She married with the human prince. After exchanging vow, the prince kissed his bride gently and lovingly. The scene impressed every one.  
  
Again that Sakura blushed when she saw it. Sakura wondered why she saw a lot of kissing scene today. Kissing Shaolan-kun'll be like this? She absentmindedly thought. Then she blinked when she realized that she had thought, HO-EEEE!!!! I think about it again!!   
  
To Shaolan, he also noted he saw a lot of kissing scene today. Only for the first one at the theater Sakura's violently shaking her head had cough his attention from the kissing scene. Shaolan could not help to wonder how was it like... kissing Sakura. He blinked at the thought. W-W-What am I thinking!? He screamed silently when he realized what he was thinking, blushing in deep red.   
  
The couple shook their head very violently, trying their best to throw the thought off their head.  
  
Seeing the couple shook their head from behind, Kero blinked in confuse. "What they're doing?"   
  
Tomoyo simply giggled, not saying anything.  
  
After the show ended, it was 7 P.M.   
  
Walking out of the showing hall, slightly blushing Sakura looked down to the floor beneath her. She was too embarrassed to look at her boyfriend. "Um, well, the show was good, ne, Shaolan-kun…"  
  
"Y-Yes..." Shaolan nodded, looking down at the floor. He, too, was too embarrassed to look at his girlfriend.   
  
Looking around, trying to find something to get out of embarrassed moment, then Sakura's eyes caught a big lake. "Shaolan-kun, do you want to boating?"  
  
"S-Sure!" Shaolan quickly agreed.  
  
When the couple were on the boat, they also heard a song from The Little Mermaid that played along.   
  
There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Hearing the song, both Sakura and Shaolan flushed wildly. The song was just like talking about them.   
  
No No No! It's too fast! I mean this's our first date!! The couple thought, shaking their head.   
  
Then other boat accidentally bumped their boat. The momentum threw Sakura forward to Shaolan.   
  
"Ho-e!" Sakura cried out.   
  
"Sakura!" Shaolan quickly reached for her, protecting her from falling to the lake.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" A young man from the other boat apologized.  
  
Shaolan sighed in relieve when he saw everything was all right. "It's all right," he replied to the young man, accepting the apology. Then he looked down to Sakura, "Sakura, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Shaoln--" Sakura said, looking up to the boy.  
  
Then the couple realized that what position they were in. Sakura was resting her head and hand lightly on Shaolan's chest with his strong right arm embraced her gently. Their faces were little distance apart. The couple stared at each other, losing into each other' eyes. Their hearts beat loudly in their ears as they heard the song kept playing along over and over.   
  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
  
"Sakura..." Shaolan whispered soft.  
  
"Shaolan-kun..."  
  
You wanna kiss the girl  
  
Trembling slightly, Sakura closed her eyes slowly, just as Shaolan moved his head closed to hers, closing his eyes. They did not aware that they were holding their breath.  
  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
  
Spying the couple, Tomoyo and Kero that were on other boat also held their breath. They leaned forward to the boat of the couple, waiting impatiently for the scene that was going to happen.  
  
"Yes! That's it!" Kero cheered quietly.   
  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Closing her eyes, Sakura could feel the warmth of his skin even she did not touch any area of his face yet. Then at the moment, she felt the soft touch from his lips on her... nose?   
  
Both of their eyes flew opened, as they realized their lips had missed the right target.   
  
Kero groaned even softly in disappointment. Tomoyo patted his back as if she was consoling him.  
  
Snapping back from the moment, Shaolan and Sakura quickly pulled away from each other a little. They both flushed in VERY deep crimson.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry!" The red-face Shaolan apologized.   
  
Sakura shyly shook her head, looking down. "It-it's okay, Shaolan-kun..."  
  
The couple was silence. Both of them flushed wildly. They were EXTREAMLY shy to say anything. When the couple returned the boat, it was time Touya had said Sakura should go home.   
  
Shaolan and Sakura walked silently on the way to the Kinomoto's resident. Their faces were still red. And of course, Tomoyo and Kero were spying behind them.  
  
When the Kinomoto's resident was in their view, Shaolan stopped his walking. He had to tell her before she arrived home, he thought. Shaolan gathered his courage and called, "Sakura…"   
  
"Y-Yes?" She replied, also stopping walking.  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Sakura turned to look at her boyfriend. She blinked in confuse. "Ho-e? For what, Shaolan-kun?"  
  
He turned to her direction. From the expression in his eyes Sakura could tell he was feeling really guilty. "For... the kiss, I should ask you first... I'm really rude to you."  
  
"No! No! You are not, Shaolan-kun! I want you to kiss me too! Ho-e!!!" Sakura clapped her both hands on her mouth when she realized what she had said. Sakura quickly looked down, blushing in extremely red.  
  
Shaolan blinked. Realizing Sakura also wanted to kiss him, he matched the color of his face as Sakura's.   
  
"I-I have good time, today…" Sakura said timidly.  
  
"Me too, Sakura..."  
  
For a long moment that the couple could do noting but blushed in really deep red. Finally Sakura began, "I... I think I should go now... See you tomorrow, ne, Shaolan-kun. Bye..."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
"See you tomorrow..."  
  
"See you tomorrow..."  
  
The couple stared at each other for another moment. Neither of them wanted to leave.   
  
"Bye, Shaolan-kun..." Sakura wheeled herself, intending to trot to her home for real this time.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Turning to her boyfriend, Sakura asked, "Ho-e? What, Shaolan-kun?"  
  
Shaolan walked to her. His face was red. He moved close to her and gently lay his lips on her forehead. "Good night." Shaolan said softly, blushing.  
  
Sakura looked at him, blushing in bright red, and then she looked down. "G-Good night, Shaolan-kun..."  
  
They were standing there for another moment before Sakura could tore her eyes from his and walked to her home. When she was about to enter her home, she turned to her boyfriend again. She gave him some little goodbye waving as he did so. They exchanged a shy smile to each other then Sakura entered her home.  
  
He waited there until Sakura entered her home safely. Then he whispered, "Goodnight, Sakura." Shaolan wheeled himself, walking back to his apartment. Smile was on his face.   
  
From the window of Sakura's room, Sakura looked down to the street, at the back of her boyfriend. She put her hand on her forehead where Shaolan had kissed. "Good night, ne, Shaolan-kun," Sakura blushed. Sakura gently closed her window. Resting her back on the wall, she sighed happily and could not kept smile away from her face. A moment later, she looked around, wondering, Where's Kero-chan?   
  
Still standing on the street after the couple went back to home, Tomoyo said day dreamily, "Ahhhh how sweet. This tape will be the best of my collection!"  
  
"But they haven't kissed yet!" Kero seemed to very disappoint. He had expected to see the couple kissed for a whole day.  
  
"Don't worry, Kero-chan! I believe they will do it soon and I will tape the scene!"  
  
"Yeah! I won't miss to keep eyes on them too!" Kero gave Tomoyo an agreeing cheer. They still had a lot of fun in Tomoeda anyway.   
  
  
--------------E N D----------------  
15 March 2001  
-------------------------------------  
Babbling with Mee-na:  
  
Hi Dear readers!  
  
This is another one-short fiction. I hope you will like it. ^_^   
  
About the song "Kiss The Girl" If anyone already watched The little mermaid you will know the song very well. ^_^ Again as you will already know, the idea of this story came totally from this song. (If you also read the Lyrics of the song it will be more fun!)  
  
About the Little Mermaid figured skate show, the show is real that comes from the Original Disney (Ah! I am not sure about that) and it is currently performing in my country. I want to see the show too, but unfortunately the place that the show is performing is toooo far from my home. Too lazy to go there ^_^' (If anyone have a chance to watch the show in your country, please tell me too, ne ^_^)  
  
Talking about the story, it is the same sugary style. And tell you the truth, I begin to bore this style. +_+ I mean I want some variety. In the future, I might write dark or real depress fan fictions or Lemon. It is like new challenge. ^_^ I hope you all will not too hostile if I'll write lemon or lime fictions, but it's only a plan anyway.  
  
As always, I hope you all will enjoy the fiction, and chitchats, comments, flames, etc, are all welcome ^_^ I will reply all too. And Thanks for all of your valuable responds, I'm so grateful o^____^o   
  
Bye!  
God blesses you all and takes care of yourself  
Mee-na  
meena_hello@thaimail.com  
  
  
  



End file.
